


my name at your throat

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Boston Bruins RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caretaking, Clothing Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sharing Clothes, Tenderness, Zdeno Chara is the thoughtful boyfriend Charlie deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Charlie is a sub who's always gone unwanted, so he's not sure what to expect when he's assigned to his Dom captain for the duration of his rookie year. But who he gets is Zdeno Chara, the most gentle Dom he's ever encountered. It has the potential to be a perfect relationship--except that Charlie can't let himself forget that the two of them are only together on a temporary basis.At least, that's what he's expecting. Zee has other ideas.
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 250
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	my name at your throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissOtisRegrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOtisRegrets/gifts).



> I saw your request and I couldn't resist writing a fic for you about my two faves. Hope you enjoy!

The air in the captain’s lounge probably wasn’t actually all that cold, but Charlie shivered anyway as a draft seemed to breeze past his skin, his stomach flip-flopping with nervousness. As was traditional for all new subs joining a League team, he was awaiting his captain in the latter’s personal lounge, almost entirely naked. Clad in just his briefs, he was meant to offer his submission to his captain, and then his captain would accept and help him dress in team clothing as a symbol of his officially becoming part of the roster.

Or at least, Charlie hoped he would accept. No one at college had wanted him; Matt hadn’t been looking for a sub, and Charlie hadn’t impressed anyone else enough for them to offer. If he couldn’t impress his captain now, well . . . he could feel his anxiety brewing at the thought of going through life entirely unwanted.

He hadn’t heard any approaching footsteps, but just then the door swung open, and Charlie raised his eyes only long enough to glimpse a pair of extraordinarily long legs walking towards him. Unsure what to do, he ducked his head, his shoulders hunching up protectively as his heart raced with dread and anticipation. While he tried to stop himself from shaking, the sound of each footfall growing nearer had him trembling harder.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting—being called up for a few back-to-back playoff games back in the spring hadn’t given him time to know anyone personally on the team. But it still caught Charlie by surprise when his captain crouched down to one knee to fold him into a bear hug, pulling him tightly against his hulking frame.

“Don’t be afraid,” Chara said, his deep voice gentle. “No one will hurt you, I promise. You’ll be well taken care of here.” His long fingers brushed through Charlie’s hair as he spoke, not hesitating for even an instant to soothe Charlie.

The knit of Chara’s sweater was soft against Charlie’s face, and he found himself pressing into the embrace for a moment. The touch was comforting, and for a moment, he found himself relaxing, daring to believe his rookie year was off to a steady start, when he realized he’d forgotten to offer his submission.

Face flaming, he scrambled to correct his mistake, pushing Chara’s arms away as he leaned back. “Um, sorry, I—I, Charles McAvoy, freely and willingly offer my service and loyalty to the Bruins organization—”

“Enough,” Chara said, his voice firm but not scolding and his face unreadable.

Halting, Charlie stared at him, stunned, wondering if Chara was upset with him. “Um, what—are you—”

“It’s all right,” Chara said, looking down at Charlie with nothing but kindness in his green eyes. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I just don’t agree with the club’s decision to force subs to offer their submission to me immediately. If you choose to submit to me, it will be because you want it. Not because management told you it was expected for you to do it after stripping off your clothes and kneeling on the floor,” he added, disdain slipping into his voice the first time.

“Oh.” For a moment, Charlie was relieved that he hadn’t made a mistake already, but then Chara’s words fully registered. “So—wait. Who do I sub for now?” Would he just go unwanted _again?_

“That would still be me,” Chara answered calmly. “But you don’t have to offer me formal submission until I’ve actually proved to be a worthwhile Dom to you.”

It wasn’t traditional, but then again, Charlie had heard that Chara went against tradition in many areas where his policies as captain were concerned. Besides, it was somehow very relaxing to see his Dom casually strike down typical Dom expectations while remaining perfectly serene and controlled. There was an understated yet undeniable strength to it that Charlie admired.

“But that’s enough about me,” Chara said decisively, giving Charlie’s forehead a kiss and his hair one last stroke. “Let’s get you into some warm clothes, shall we?”

Charlie nodded shyly, trying not to let his nerves take hold again. Subs offering their submission was a sign of respect to their captain, but letting their captains then dress them afterward was a demonstration of trust, a symbol that they valued their captain and had faith in their abilities. No Dominant had ever dressed Charlie before—none had even offered—and he wasn’t sure if Chara would want a part in this step of the ritual since he’d scorned the first one.

But Chara presented him with a pile of neatly folded, Bruins logo-emblazoned clothes that smelled faintly of fresh soap and then guided him over to the couch so he could slip a pair of sweatpants up Charlie’s legs.

“Not a suit?” Charlie asked in surprise. Suits were the customary clothing for this ritual.

Chara shook his head. “Too formal. Would rather just have you be comfortable.”

“Comfortable” wasn’t really the word to describe how Charlie felt as Chara tugged a T-shirt over his shoulders and then carefully smoothed the fabric down, his wide palm pressing into Charlie’s abs and making him shiver, but he appreciated the thoughtfulness all the same. 

The last article of clothing Chara helped Charlie don was a cozy sweatshirt, one of his own that had his name printed across the back.

“It’s very chilly and rainy outside today for August,” Chara told him, sitting beside Charlie on the couch and rolling up the sleeves of the sweatshirt for him. “I don’t want you getting cold.”

Charlie could feel his face heating up, and he knew he was blushing, but he didn’t pay it any attention. No one had ever done these kinds of things for him before or shown him this kind of careful attention. But Chara was doing it within moments of meeting him.

“Thank you, captain,” he said softly, looking at his feet, and in response, Chara gently lifted up his chin so he could make eye contact.

“Call me Zee,” he told him with a smile. “If you feel like you have to stand on ceremony with me, I’m not doing my job as your captain or Dom.”

Amazed by the stark contrast between Zee’s gentleness and the stories he’d heard about the behavior of Doms in the NHL, Charlie could only nod. “Thanks, Zee.” 

The name was simple, unpretentious, and came easily to Charlie’s tongue, and Charlie thought it suited him very well.

“No thanks needed.” Zee rose to his full height, helping Charlie to his feet without even seeming to think about it. “If you’re ready, we can leave for my car.” He sent a fond look down at Charlie. “I want you to be settled in my home as soon as possible.”

The ready admission had Charlie blushing again, but it was nothing compared to how much he blushed as Zee tucked him against his side as they walked out into the parking lot, his long fingers pressing into the small of Charlie’s back.

* * *

Unwilling to learn to trust a Dom only for the Dom to learn more about him and then reject him, Charlie admitted to his inexperience during that very first night at Zee’s house. To his immense relief, Zee was very kind about it, not seeming bothered in the slightest. 

“We’ll go through a list of my likes and strike off anything that you know you don’t want,” Zee promised him. “Then we can start a list of your interests so we can test anything you’ve been curious to try out.”

He was so agreeable about the matter, especially his total willingness to exclude any of his own kinks that Charlie didn’t like, that Charlie felt his affection for his captain rising even higher. At times, he couldn’t help but feel proud, too, that _his_ Dom was so kind-hearted and willing to compromise for Charlie’s own sake—but then he had to remind himself that even Zee hadn’t chosen him. He was domming Charlie because he was obligated as captain to care for any sub on the team until they found another Dom.

Even so, Zee certainly never acted like he was only attending to Charlie out of obligation. He was the most gentlemanly Dom Charlie had ever known, holding the door for Charlie whenever he got in or out of the car and then giving him a soft kiss on the cheek afterward. Sometimes he fussed gently at Charlie, but only ever out of concern, especially about Charlie’s diet as a rookie—it seemed like he was always coaxing Charlie into just a few more bites of dinner, always urging him to consume yet more carbs and protein. He didn’t regularly dom Charlie in front of the team, but the only time he did was specifically because of Charlie’s nutrition plan.

“Do you really think that’s enough?” Zee asked him frankly when Charlie went to join him and a few other vets in the hotel dining room.

Charlie looked down at his plate of mostly breakfast potatoes and fruit salad and then back at Zee, uncertain how to respond. Seeming to understand his distress, Zee gently grasped his arm and shifted him to face the buffet line again, pressing his other palm into his back.

“Go make yourself another plate,” Zee instructed. “More eggs, more meat. Something dairy for calcium, too.”

Shy about being reprimanded in front of his teammates, even as lightly as it had been, Charlie hurried to do as he was told, loading up a second plate and returning to the table. While he tried to avoid eye contact, he quickly scanned their faces for any sign of sneers or derision, but both Backes and Marchy seemed good-naturedly amused, and Bergy just gave him a comforting smile.

The new plate earned an approving nod from Zee immediately, and when Charlie sat down, he gave his thigh a squeeze beneath the table.

“Good boy,” he leaned in and whispered to Charlie, his breath tickling his ear, and Charlie’s whole body quivered as a hot flush crawled up his neck.

Beyond Charlie’s diet, Zee really wasn’t a strict Dom, seeming far more interested in cuddling Charlie than criticizing him. The only major rule he had was that Charlie submit to a thorough examination by the team’s medical staff after every game he played.

“Just as a precaution. I want to be sure you’re not hurt,” Zee explained to Charlie, brushing a lock of his hair away from his forehead as he spoke. 

Charlie’s stomach fluttered pleasantly at the gesture, so he agreed.

While Charlie underwent the exams alone, Zee always waited for him afterward, giving him a big hug whenever Charlie walked out with a clean bill of health.

“Thank you for doing that for me,” he would tell Charlie warmly, giving him a light kiss as he cuddled him close. “I know that you must be tired after the game. Means a lot that you were so good for me.” 

After the first few times, a response formed in Charlie’s mind, and it wasn’t until several exams later, when they were walking out to Zee’s car, Zee’s arm firmly around his shoulders, that he finally summoned the courage to say it.

“Hey, Zee?” he began, ignoring his nerves.

“Hmm?” Zee turned to look at him, and Charlie forced himself to concentrate on the kindness in his gaze, reminding himself that Zee had never let him down before.

“I want you to know that if I got hurt, I wouldn’t lie to you about it,” he said softly. “You can trust me. We don’t have to keep going to these appointments if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Realization dawned on Zee’s face, and he stopped in his tracks. “You think I don’t trust you?”

“Um . . .” Charlie stared, racking his brain and trying to read Zee’s expression. “Isn’t that why you keep sending me to the doctor?”

“Absolutely not.” Zee gathered Charlie into his arms, peppering him with kisses. “It’s because it’s your first year, and you don’t have much experience with injuries. You could be hurt very badly and not know it, and I don’t want that for you. I want you safe, Charlie, and I send you to the doctor so I can know to take care of you if you are hurt.” 

“Oh.” Charlie could feel his face pinkening, and he felt foolish for not recognizing Zee’s reasons earlier. “Sorry,” he muttered, hanging his head.

“Don’t be.” Zee opened the car door for him and helped him settle into the passenger seat, even buckling him in. “You came to me with your concerns and spoke about them honestly. That’s good. If you’re able to open up to me, that means I’m being the kind of Dom you’re able to trust.”

“You really are,” Charlie admitted quietly, knowing the blush on his face was deepening to red, and was rewarded with another kiss from Zee, this time on the cheek.

Beyond just rules, there were a few other sticking points Zee had, even though he wasn’t super strict about any of them. Constantly solicitous about Charlie being warm enough, he seemed unable to walk past Charlie on the couch at home without draping a blanket over his shoulders or urging him to sit closer to the gas fireplace. And while he never objected to Charlie sitting with the other guys on the plane or bus to kick Pasta’s ass at hearts or prove to Jake that no way was the first _Iron Man_ movie better than the first _Captain America_ , he knew there was always a place for him to snuggle into Zee’s side and that Zee would automatically wrap an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. 

None Zee’s actions toward Charlie were ever pretentious or patronizing, just a Dom who wanted his sub to know he was loved. And Charlie certainly knew it. He’d never felt so cared for before, never had anyone who was so concerned for what he was feeling or if he was okay. It seemed silly that every touch meant so much to him, but it was so reassuring to know he was so desired, that he was so safe with Zee.

During some of those times, the reminder flashed through his mind that this relationship was only temporary, that Zee was expecting him to find someone else eventually, but Charlie did his best to push those thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Sex with Zee was totally different and yet the same. While his gentle demeanor didn’t change, it was apparent that Zee wanted full control in the bedroom. And his favorite way to take control was to tie Charlie down to a bondage bench and keep him there for what it felt like hours as he thrust his huge dick in and out of him at an infuriatingly slow speed.

“Zee,” Charlie moaned desperately. With his hands and feet tied and his eyes covered with a soft blindfold, only his mouth has been left unrestrained. He frantically bucked his hips to find some type of friction to ease the throbbing of his dick, but there was nothing. “Zee, come on, _please_ . . .” 

“Be patient,” Zee told him, utterly at ease, his leisurely pace not altering in the slightest. “How can I show you how much I care for you if I don’t take my time?” 

Charlie let out a whine of frustration. So many times he’d been _this_ close to climax and just needed Zee’s thrusts to change their angle or speed for him to get there. But Zee never did. Instead, when he noticed Charlie’s breathing increasing or his hips bucking wildly, he switched to petting at his stomach or thighs or massaging his back, reducing Charlie to a whining, pleading mess as he tried to convince Zee to let him come. Now he could feel his orgasm rising again, and he wanted it so badly it was almost unbearable, but he again would need Zee to help him get there.

“Zee, please,” he begged for the umpteenth time, his breath catching as Zee’s enormous cock breached him again, and his thighs began shaking with the strain of the stretch and his need to come.

But evidently it was the wrong move, because then Zee slipped out of him entirely, and Charlie threw back his head, groaning in frustration.

“Easy.” Zee chuckled, taking a moment to rub between Charlie’s shoulders, his big hands almost feverishly warm against Charlie’s already flushed back. “I just want to be sure I remember to appreciate you.” He leaned down, pressing his lips in a chaste kiss against the overheated skin he’d just touched, sending hot and cold shivers tingling through Charlie. Then he shifted to whisper into Charlie’s ear.

“Such a good boy for me,” he murmured to him. “My beautiful boy, so well-behaved, even when I don’t make it easy for you.”

The praise zipped straight to Charlie’s core with almost startling intensity. No one had ever spoken these kinds of compliments to him before, no one had ever lavished him with sweet words like Zee was doing. He ached for more of it.

Zee didn’t disappoint. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he whispered, skimming his fingers lightly down Charlie’s back and then up again. “Such a lovely sub, so good and so eager. I could never want anyone else, Charlie. You’re so _good,_ and all I want is to give you everything you deserve.” Reaching up, he tenderly ran his hand through Charlie’s sweaty hair, ever so slightly skimming his nails along Charlie’s scalp. “Such a treasure.”

It was almost embarrassing (except it wasn’t, because it was Zee), but it was the flattery and praise that pushed Charlie past the precipice, and he gasped, his hips bucking in place and all of his limbs shaking as orgasm rocked through him. The sensation left him stunned, and he barely noticed as Zee swiftly unclipped him, whispering more praise as he did, bundled him off to bed, and wrapped him in a fluffy blanket. He only returned to full awareness as Zee hauled him into his lap and pressed a water bottle to his lips, urging him to take small sips so he could rehydrate.

“Sorry about that,” Charlie apologized, once he’d drank the bottle in its entirety, his cheeks heating with shame as he anticipated a rebuke. “I didn’t mean to lose control like that. It won’t happen again.”

“Why shouldn’t it?” Zee countered, smiling down at him. 

Charlie blinked. “But, uh, I came without permission. And you’re supposed to be in charge of that.” 

“You came at my voice alone, with me barely even touching you,” Zee reminded him, tightening his arms around Charlie. “Wouldn’t you say that qualifies as ‘in charge’? Besides, I found it quite flattering that I could do that for you.”

Charlie wouldn’t have come up with Zee’s logic himself, but he could follow it quite easily, and now he flushed, pleased that he’d actually impressed his Dom. “Oh. Then I’m glad.”

“So am I.” Zee kissed the top of his head. “Are you up for me to feed you? You need to eat after a scene.”

Nodding, Charlie leaned against Zee’s shoulder, relishing in the warm, solid form of his Dom, contentedly swallowing as Zee pressed strawberries to his lips. His one regret was that this moment between them couldn’t last forever.

* * *

As attentive and protective as Zee could be, he was never possessive. Charlie never knew how glad he was for that until one night at a club in California, when he found himself sandwiched in between two of his Dom teammates. (Baby Doms, but still.) Brandon was behind him, his hands gripping Charlie’s waist and grinding into him harder than Tony Hawk, while Jake was in front of him, pressing their hips together and yet somehow still dipping his hands down to ghost over the tops of Charlie’s thighs.

But then Zee materialized, clamping hands down onto Charlie and Brandon’s shoulders before also tapping Jake to get his attention.

“Curfew,” he told them, looking amused. “Game tomorrow, let’s go.” He shepherded them to the exit, pausing on their way out only to grab Pasta and Marchy as well.

Back at the hotel, Charlie apologized to Zee for what he’d seen. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you by dancing with Brandon and J.D.”

Zee appeared genuinely baffled by his remorse. “You’re my sub, Charlie, but that doesn’t mean you can’t spend time with other Doms. Our teammates, your friends—I want you to be happy by being around those people.”

Not sure how to proceed, Charlie could only offer a self-conscious shrug. “I thought it might have made you jealous to see me with them.” 

“No.” Zee shook his head emphatically, pulling Charlie close and tucking the blankets around him in that way that always had Charlie’s stomach fluttering pleasantly. “If anything, I’m glad to know you could have so many other Doms but are with me instead.”

The description wasn’t quite right—Zee’s duties as a captain had placed Charlie with him by default. But Charlie appreciate Zee’s perspective regardless, and the knowledge that Zee valued him that much made him feel like he was floating even as he burrowed beneath the blankets and into Zee’s arms. 

* * *

A difficult goal in the final five seconds of a game that secured a victory for the Bruins over the Penguins put Charlie straight in the center of a flood of affection and praise from his teammates. He was sure he’d never been hugged or praised this much in his life. His mouth ached from smiling so hard, and his face did, too, thanks to teammates snagging his cheeks to give them playful pinches. The attention was far more than he was accustomed to, and his blush was probably visible to every passing motorist on the street as they drove home that night.

The attention appeared to amuse Zee as well as garner his approval. 

“Glad to see that the team appreciates you,” he told Charlie as he held out his hand and helped him from the car, sliding an arm around his shoulders as soon as he was able. “They should. You deserve it.”

The compliments had heat rising in Charlie’s face, but he couldn’t deny the spark of pleasure that ignited within him at his Dom’s praise. He loved hearing Zee speak highly of him, because Zee was so earnest that Charlie knew that it wasn’t just empty flattery. He could be sure that with Zee, he’d genuinely earned it.

“On that note,” Zee continued as he ushered Charlie into the house, “I also think you deserve a special reward.”

The idea had Charlie’s heart jumping and thudding with anticipation. “You think?” he asked, trying and failing not to sound overly eager. But he couldn’t help it—he _liked_ that Zee thought he was good enough to reward. 

“Of course,” Zee replied gently, helping Charlie remove his coat and then hanging it in the closet for him. “You’ve done so well. Why don’t you pick a scene you’ve been wanting to try, and we can do that tonight?”

Charlie blushed hotly. While he had a scenario he’d been dreaming up ever since the first week he’d been with Zee, sharing it with anyone, even his Dom, seemed much too personal.

“Um, I don’t know,” he hedged, glancing at Zee and glancing away quickly, knowing his face was heating up even more. “You don’t have to do anything for me—I mean, I know—”

“Charlie,” Zee said patiently, spreading a palm over Charlie’s back and looking him in the eye. “The only reason you’re here is because I’m meant to do these things for you. Besides that, I want to. So will you let me? Please?”

Unable to resist his captain’s request, and also enthralled at the prospect of experiencing his fantasy merging into a reality, Charlie let Zee coax the details out of him even while embarrassment churned in his stomach. But it vanished when Zee kissed him firmly at the end.

“Thank you for telling me, Charlie,” he said sincerely. “I know it was difficult. But now, I’m going to make your task very easy, all right?”

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie was in the exact position he’d been imagining for months, sitting blindfolded in between the V of Zee’s thighs, Zee’s long legs crowding in on his own. Charlie was entirely naked, and even though Zee was dressed in cozy sweats and a T-shirt, Charlie could still feel the heat radiating from Zee’s chest into his back. His hands and arms were tied, securely but not tight enough to hurt, with a special silken rope Zee favored specifically because it wouldn’t cause any marks or chafing.

This way, Charlie was helpless, at Zee’s total mercy. Anytime he tried to move, he was reminded of Zee’s presence, that Zee was in control. And that was what he wanted tonight.

Zee’s hand was slick with lube as he reached in between Charlie’s legs to grasp at his hard cock, and Charlie gasped at the unexpected coolness, flinching automatically at the touch. But there was nowhere for him to go, and any attempt to rear back just had him pressing against Zee’s strong, solid chest.

The only sign that Zee noticed his reaction was a slight hesitation before he continued, trusting Charlie to use his safeword if he needed to. Taking Charlie’s cock in his hand, he didn’t waste a moment before he began to stroke down the shaft, whispering to him all the while.

“Such a good boy,” he murmured, his breath hot against Charlie’s ear, sending a thrill zinging straight through him. “My wonderful boy deserves some special care, doesn’t he?”

With that, he just barely increased the speed of his strokes, and Charlie could feel himself already dripping. Greedy for release, he tried to thrust forward into the touch, but as if anticipating his desperation, Zee’s other arm looped around the front of his shoulders and chest, pinning him in place. The rest of Zee’s body curved forward with the movement, his shoulders pushing forth to meet Charlie’s, as if curling in on him protectively.

“Not yet,” Zee reprimanded him gently. “Let me take care of you, Charlie.” Leaning down, he kissed behind Charlie’s ear as the pace of his strokes picked up, this time significantly. “A good boy like you deserves only the best care. You’ll let me take care of you, won’t you? It’s all you have to do right now. Just keep on being a good boy and sit still for me.”

Already, Charlie could feel his orgasm building, and Zee’s tender murmurs only serve to ignite the heat coiling low in his belly. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he still wanted to do as Zee instructed. So he leaned back, doing his best to relax, pressing his back into the muscles of Zee’s chest.

The action prompted an approving sound from Zee. “That’s right. My good boy. Doing so well, and I’m so proud. So glad to call you my sub. You always do so well for me Charlie. So good and so mine, and I’m so glad for it.”

The constant touches to his cock and the litany of praise and the sensation of Zee crowding him in, his arms and chest so close and meeting him any direction that he moved, piled one on top of the other to all be too much Charlie. He came then and there, digging the heels of his feet into the mattress as he did and pushing straight back against Zee. But Zee didn’t seem to mind.

“Such a good job,” he told Charlie, untying the blindfold and carefully shifting him around to reveal that he was smiling. 

“Thank you,” Charlie replied shyly, shivering slightly now that he was no longer pressed directly against Zee and sharing his body heat. “Um, would it be okay if I got dressed?”

“Massage first,” Zee told him firmly as he began untying Charlie’s wrists. “Want to be sure of blood flow.”

Still, he carefully laid Charlie down and tucked a blanket around him before he began, and between that and the steady touches of Zee’s warm hands, Charlie found he didn’t need to worry about the cold.

* * *

Living together with Zee inevitably had Charlie cluing into some of his habits, and he would never deny that he was actually eager to learn. He found out about his routine for visiting the farmer’s market, caught on to Zee’s preferred brands of non-meat products, and discovered that his favorite flavor of ice cream was peppermint. Learning about Zee was fairly mundane and expected, but it thrilled him to grow closer to his Dom, to recognize the intimate details of his life. The knowledge helped Charlie feel secure about his place with Zee. 

One habit Charlie made a point to learn was how Zee took his coffee. After all, Zee was so deliberate and careful in his care for Charlie, and Charlie wanted to let him know the gestures were recognized and appreciated. What better way than to remind Zee daily that his sub knew he was a good Dom?

The preparation of the drink itself was easy enough, since Zee liked it hot and black, but through subtle cajoling and questioning, Charlie eventually found that Zee was partial to dark roasts over light. From that point forward, he was sure to prepare Zee’s coffee for him every morning, double checking to be certain it would be a blend he enjoyed, and then bringing to him at the table in either their kitchen table or the hotel dining room. Charlie glowed each time he set down the mug before Zee, eager for Zee to know that the care he demonstrated toward him did not go unanswered.

The first few times, Zee only smiled gratefully at Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek right in front of their entire breakfast table, leaving him blushing helplessly. But when the behavior continued, Zee drew him aside to ask him about it.

“You know this is not something I expect from you, correct?” he asked Charlie, searching his face. “It is kind, but I would never require it of you.”

Taken aback, Charlie nodded hurriedly, biting his lip. “I know, Zee. I just figured—” he shrugged, embarrassed. “I just want you to have something nice, and I want to be the person to give it to you.”

The confession had Zee’s face going incredibly soft, and he laid a huge palm along Charlie’s cheek. “You really are my sweet boy, aren’t you?” he asked lowly.

Just the simple touch left Charlie breathless, and he couldn’t do anything but nod again. “Y-yeah. I mean, I try to be.”

Zee smiled at him, and the next morning they were at home together, he had Charlie relax on the couch while he brought in coffees for them both, as well as a slice of cake for them to share.

“It’s _medovnik,_ a honey cake that we like to eat with our coffee back home,” he explained. “Would you like to try some?”

Swallowing his sip of mocha, Charlie accepted the forkful Zee offered to him, savoring the sweetness of the honey mixing in with the tang of cinnamon as the flavors hit his tongue. 

“It’s good,” he told Zee earnestly, and warmth swept through him as he noticed the pleased look on Zee’s face at his enthusiasm.

Another one of Zee’s habits that Charlie detected after a while was his penchant for having Charlie wear his clothes, especially his sweatshirts. At first Charlie thought it was merely out of concern for his well-being, and part of it did seem to be, but Zee genuinely seemed to want Charlie in his clothing as often as possible.

“This hotel is too drafty. You should put on something warmer,” Zee suggested after they’d retired to their room for the night and were settling into bed. “Here.” He held out a sweatshirt to Charlie, this one with a Slovakian logo Charlie couldn’t read. “I have one for you.”

“I could use one of my own,” Charlie offered, but Zee wouldn’t hear of it.

“This one is warmer,” he insisted. “Better for you.”

That same hot, shivery feeling that vibrated through him whenever Zee helped him dress zipped through again in full force, and Charlie saw no reason to argue. Standing still with his arms raised, he allowed Zee to slip the sweatshirt over his head and then kneel before him to smooth it down so the extra material hung past Charlie’s hips instead of bunching at his waist. 

For a moment, Charlie hesitated, but then he decided to take the chance and let Zee know he was onto him.

“You really like this, don’t you?” he challenged him with a bashful grin. “Getting me into your clothing and watching me when I wear wear it.”

“Hmph.” Zee smirked up at him, his hands lingering at Charlie’s waist to slide around to squeeze his ass firmly, chuckling as Charlie gasped. “I like it, yes. But that’s hardly my fault. I can’t help it if you look so good in all of them.”

Though Charlie opened his mouth to respond, a moan spilled out instead as Zee gave his ass another squeeze, and before he even realized what he was doing, he was pulling Zee over to the bed.

“Show me how much you like it, then,” he told him without even giving himself time to hesitate.

Even though it came out more like a plea than an order, Zee didn’t waste any time before following his instructions, getting right down to work. 

Within minutes, Charlie wasn’t saying anything at all, just whimpering and moaning helplessly from where he’d been pinned down beneath Zee. He wore nothing but the sweatshirt that had been rucked up around his waist so Zee could rail into him mercilessly. This time, Zee didn’t hold off on letting him come, but his incredible stamina meant he fucked Charlie through three separate orgasms before finally reaching climax himself. By the time Zee was through, Charlie was left breathless and trembling from the exertion, more satisfied than he’d ever been in his life, but far too exhausted to move. He was barely aware of Zee carefully peeling off the perspiration-soaked sweatshirt. But he did smile as Zee immediately replaced it with a dry one, and curled in as close to Zee as he could be when Zee laid down to rest beside him.

Not only did he enjoy being able to please Zee with something as simple as wearing his sweatshirts, but it almost allowed him to think his relationship with Zee was a permanent one.

* * *

While Zee had been concerned enough about Charlie’s nutrition to take almost full control of his meal plan, Charlie was still sure to help out with the meal prep come dinnertime. Charlie adored being able to work alongside him in the large warm and bright kitchen. While he wouldn’t be able to put a name to it, there was something very soothing about working alongside the person he loved and admired to create a meal together. That half-hour or so of basking in the comfort of Zee’s presence as he inhaled the scent of simmering spices was one of Charlie’s favorite parts of the day. 

On a bitterly windy March night as they worked on dinner together, Zee turned to Charlie with an unusually serious expression. 

“I wanted to speak with you,” he said quietly. “About a matter that’s been weighing on me. Would now work as the time?”

The somber prelude had Charlie’s heart hammering, and he searched Zee’s face, wondering if he was projecting the traces of nervousness he found. “Go ahead,” he managed.

Drawing in a deep breath, Zee offered him a steady smile before continuing. “I’ve thought of the idea often over the past few months, and I’ve decided that I want to offer you my collar so you could remain my sub even after your first year is up. You don’t have to accept, and we could just finish out the year, but the option is there if you like.”

The knife Charlie had been using to chop vegetables clunked to the cutting board, but he couldn’t recall dropping it. He couldn’t do anything but turn to Zee and stare at him, flabbergasted. Zee wanted _him?_ An inexperienced sub who needed constant reassurance and coaxing? But why, especially when he could have anyone else?

“Charlie?” Clearly worried as the silence stretched on, Zee stepped toward him, hesitating in a way he never had before. “Charlie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Y-y-you didn’t,” Charlie stammered out. “I just—I didn’t think—” Fragments of thoughts were cascading through his mind too rapidly for him to latch onto and verbalize. “Are you sure you want me?” he finally blurted out. “I mean, I need so much care, and I’m hardly the best sub out there . . .” Admitting it had him blushing hotly, but it was true.

Understanding filled Zee’s face, and he closed the distance between the two of them, placing both of his immense hands on Charlie’s shoulders. “Who says which sub is ‘best’?” he asked vehemently. “Who says that subs who need much care aren’t best? Doesn’t seem fair to decide. And Charlie,” his grip on Charlie’s shoulders tightened, “You’re not a bad sub for needing care. I like being able to give it to you. I like knowing I’m helping you. It’s what I want to do for you, and it makes me feel good to be sure you’re getting what you need.” With nothing but sincerity in his green eyes, he held gazes with Charlie. “You’ve never been a burden or an inconvenience to me. In fact, one reason I think you’re very good for me is how much more you inspire me to do for you as a Dom. I’m always thinking of other ways I could help you, and it’s crucial to me that a Dom has those thoughts about his sub.”

The confession sank in slowly for Charlie as he struggled to comprehend what Zee was telling him. The idea of a Dom who’d been around for decades wanting someone as fresh and green as him seemed like something out of a fairy tale. But here Zee stood before him, stating irrefutably and determinedly that it was true. 

“Is that why?” he needed to ask, needing to _know,_ though he was uncertain of the reason. “Is that why you want me?”

Zee’s eyes went so soft they were nearly liquid, and Charlie thought he might melt from the sheer tenderness as Zee reached up and stroked one of Charlie’s round cheeks with his calloused palm.

“I want you because I never want the future I picture without you,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I want you because I dream of taking you back to _Slovensko_ this summer and showing you my homeland. I want you because I can’t imagine passing you on to anyone else and letting them cook for you or keep you warm or care for you as I do.”

Heat stirred within and outside of Charlie’s body at the admission, and he knew he was blushing, but he felt like he was glowing. Zee wanted _him._ Zee wanted to take him _home._ He wanted Charlie to be _permanent._

“Okay, then,” Charlie said, his voice shaky but happy all the same, barely believing it was real. Lowering himself to his knees, he had to think frantically before he could remember the pledge of a sub formally submitting to a Dom. “I, Charles McAvoy, freely and willingly offer my service and loyalty to my capt—”

“Enough with that silly oath.” Zee gently tugged him to his feet again, wrapping his arms around Charlie’s shoulders and holding him there so he couldn’t return to the floor. “I’d rather have you speak to me openly, not repeat what someone else told you to say.”

Grinning at Zee’s steadfast determination to scorn tradition, Charlie laid his head against Zee’s chest and gazed up at him. “I’m happy to be yours, Zee.”

He knew it was the right answer when Zee kissed the top of his head, a warm swell of contentment that he’d never experienced before bursting over him.

* * *

The collar Zee selected for him was custom-constructed, a thin but sturdy black leather band with a gleaming steel circle at the front. Within the circle was a black “Z” on a gold background, with dual silver lines piercing straight through the center of the “Z” to represent the double cross symbol of Slovakia. 

As soon as it arrived, Charlie was trembling with excitement, but when Zee held the box open before him, the collar resting on its silk cushion, he found himself unable to reach inside to grasp it. 

“Would you like my help?” Zee asked with a soft smile.

Charlie nodded, his excitement and nervousness too powerful for him to speak. 

With careful movements, Zee’s huge hands reached into the box and withdrew the collar, unlatched the buckle at the back. Then, after taking the time to tenderly pet at Charlie’s hair, trailing his fingers from his scalp to the nape of Charlie’s neck, he looped the leather ring around Charlie’s neck. The breath caught in Charlie’s throat as Zee tightened the collar and then clasped it securely, the cool metal of the circle pressing into Charlie’s throat.

Immediately, Zee turned Charlie to face him, checking the collar intently and slipping two fingers in between the leather and Charlie’s skin. 

“That’s all right?” he asked anxiously, watching Charlie’s expression. “Does it hurt at all? Can you breathe okay?”

“I’m fine,” Charlie reassured him, removing Zee’s hand in favor of squeezing it between two of his own. “Really, Zee. This . . . this is great.” He breathed in deeply, overwhelmed by the happiness and excitement buzzing through him. 

“We’ll have to check at practice to make sure it doesn’t interfere with your play,” Zee decided, but then any thought of hockey seemed to fade away as he focused on the collar’s design for the first time, a smile forming on his face. He traced his fingers over the steel emblem and leather band, his fingertips ghosting over Charlie’s throat. “Looks so well on you. I—” his voice caught, and Charlie glanced up at him and noticed that there seemed to be more moisture than usual in Zee’s eyes, the light bringing it to glint at the corners.

“I’m glad you decided to become mine,” Zee finished, his voice wearing hoarse at the edges. He smiled down at Charlie, before bringing up Charlie’s hand and grazing his lips over his knuckles. “Thank you, Charlie.”

Charlie let Zee finish kissing his hand before withdrawing it and instead seizing him in a hug. “No need to stand on ceremony with me, remember?” he teased, remembering when he’d first become Zee’s sub.

Zee chuckled, hugging him back without hesitation, and Charlie closed his eyes, warm certainty blazing within him that not only was he wanted, but he was where he belonged. The feeling only increased as he nuzzled closer and Zee held him tighter. 


End file.
